Little Feet
(American rock band) (Album of the same band) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = GioGio's Bizarre Adventure |stats = }} |destpower = D |speed = B |range = E |persistence = A |precision = D |potential = C |colors = VentoAureo }} is the Stand of Formaggio, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Little Feet takes on a humanoid appearance with mostly robotic features. It has dark rubbery segments covering its neck, upper arms, wrists, and torso, while its head and shoulders are armored. Bolts of varying size cover its body. Most of its fingers are normal with pronounced knuckles, while its index finger is that of a sharp, slightly curved blade and much longer than the others. Its face has two bulbous eyes with massive pupils (lacking irises), no visible nose, pronounced cheekbones, and a large rectangular frown with a flat panel of vertical lines representing teeth. Its design is based on XB2 from 's graphic novels ( )– ●エンキ・ビラル（フランスの漫画家）（不死者のカーニバル）に登場するロボット「XB2」 Litte Feet is portrayed in the colored manga as being primarily white-blue and with light purple head and shoulders. In the PS2 video game adaptation, it is primarily orange. The anime adaptation portrays it as a primarily metallic dark blue, dusty blue, and green eyes with a green index finger. Abilities With mediocre physical capability (except for its speed and durability) with an underwhelming power of slowly shrinking people, Little Feet is an overall weak Stand that even Formaggio's companions at La Squadra Esecuzioni sneer at.Chapter 471, Narancia's Aerosmith (2) However, the assassin's adept manipulation of his power makes the most of it, and can even endanger a Stand user of Narancia's caliber. Shrinking Little Feet can shrink any person or object by cutting them with its long and sharp index finger. The cut target will gradually shrink over time along with their clothes, any item they carry, and their possible Stand.Chapter 472, Narancia's Aerosmith (3) The shrinking is gradual and slow, and Formaggio states it would take several minutes to reduce the normally 1.70m high Narancia to around 8 cm,Chapter 473, Narancia's Aerosmith (4) and it occurs no matter how far away Little Feet is from the target.Volume 51; in-between Stand Stats, Chapter 473, Narancia's Aerosmith (4) As the victim shrinks, so does their Stand's power to the point where they become harmless to Formaggio.Chapter 474, Narancia's Aerosmith (5) If the victim abandons an item while shrinking, the Stand's effect on this item will cease. While Little Feet cannot speed up the shrinking, it can freely stop it or return a shrunken item to its normal size, in which case the reversal is instantaneous and violent, a pen returned to normal growing with enough force to impale Narancia's palm. Potentially, the target could continue to shrink until they are microscopic in size. Conversely, Little Feet can freely control Formaggio's and its own size; in addition, the shrinking and subsequent return to normal are instantaneous. It allows Formaggio to easily sneak aroundChapter 470, Narancia's Aerosmith (1) and evade attacks aimed at him, but he is obviously physically limited and very vulnerable when shrunken.Chapter 477, Narancia's Aerosmith (8) Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * }} Gallery - Covers & Sketch= Chapter 471 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 471 Chapter 473.jpg|Cover, Chapter 473 Chapter 474.jpg|Cover, Chapter 474 Chapter 475 Cover A.png|Cover A, Tankobon, Chapter 475 Chapter 475 Magazine Cover A.png|Cover A, Magazine, Chapter 475 Chapter 477 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 477 LF1.jpg|Sketch of Little Feet }} - Anime= Formaggio_summoning_LF.PNG|Little Feet's first appearance, attacking Narancia Formaggio Little Feet.PNG|Little Feet beside its user LittleFeetSlashesAerosmith.png|The Stand slashes Aerosmith Little Feet and Aerosmith.png|Little Feet holding Aerosmith Formaggio+littlefeet_uragirimono.png|Little Feet and its user facing down Narancia in Uragirimono no Requiem Little Feet Stats.png|Little Feet's Stats Anime little feet.png Little feet ref.png - Game= Giogio14.png|Formaggio & Little Feet's model in Vento Aureo - Figure= Top (8).jpg|Part 5 Volume 2, Chara Heroes }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands